


Prove It. (Kirumi Tojo x Fem Reader)

by gr3m



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Teasing, The Author regrets everything and nothing at the same time, rail me kirumi, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr3m/pseuds/gr3m
Summary: lmao Pinky if you see this you're the entire reason this fic exists
Relationships: Tojo Kirumi/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Prove It. (Kirumi Tojo x Fem Reader)

"Oh?" Kirumi said, staring down at Riki. "You have no interest in me?" She spoke yet again, smirking, slowly stepping towards the smaller girl. "Prove it." Riki stood still, frozen. She didn't think her snarky comment would've been the cause of this. "...Prove it..?" "That's what I said. Prove that you don't have interest in me" Kirumi looked down at the girl with a malicious smirk on her face. She had her cornered, with both hands placed on each side of Riki, ensuring that she couldn't run away. Riki was blushing hard. She did indeed have romantic feelings for Kirumi, but she didn't want to admit that directly (HHHHH) "..It w-was Nothing." Kirumi's smirk quickly morphed into an unsettling frown. She wasn't in the mood for Riki's behavior.

"Now, prove it Riki. Prove it to me that you don't have feelings for me. Right. Now." Kirumi suddenly froze. Not out of fear. Not out of shock. She simply expected a better answer from her beloved Riki. "How fucking _pathetic._ " Riki quickly looked back to Kirumi, with a look mixed with fear and arousal. She _liked_ getting degraded. She _loved_ that it was Kirumi degrading her. "You can do better than that Riki. You know it." _"You're choosing to act like this, aren't you?"_ Riki froze. She didn't know what to do, nor say. Kirumi figured her out. She wasn't able to hide that she was in love with the woman anymore. Kirumi looked angry. She didn't like Riki doing this. Lying to Kirumi's face when she know she's right. _"You're lying, Riki" "I'm not very fond of liars."_ "...Y-you aren't..?" _"Not at all kitten. I thought you knew. I thought you were as smart as you looked." "I guess I was wrong."_ "You're a real bitch..." Riki muttered under her breath. Oh, poor Riki. Your actions have consequences. Kirumi was losing her patience. If Riki kept her little act up, she wouldn't like what would happen in return.


End file.
